


No Regrets

by SpoDiddly



Series: Spirk MPreg stories [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: Kirk goes down to Sickbay two months after another birth, where McCoy gives him a difficult decision. Kirk goes to talk about it with Spock, hopefully able to make a choice after careful thought...





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> First written late at night as an outline on my phone notes app, and then typed late at night as a .txt file on my computer. Written with loosest connection to ST:AOS (think AU-ish). No beta, so spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are completely my own. Enjoy!

Nothing's good like another peaceful day on the Enterprise, especially for its captain.

Kirk makes for a lilting walk towards Sickbay, so eager to talk with McCoy after another one of his much-needed romps with Spock. Being a captain is hard enough work, but now with the added duty of mothering Spock's children the breaks and alone time were absolutely necessary.

Not that parenting said children was a burden, mind. Far from it. Kirk really enjoyed the majority of it, from the conception to the child-rearing and everything in between. Especially when the 'everything in between' involved being pregnant around a Vulcan with such unique tastes and fascination with his gravid state.

Thinking this all over led to Kirk right up towards Sickbay, greeting the room with an exuberant "Hey there Bones! Got any time to talk?"

McCoy comes from the back room with a slightly amused look, answering "I can ask the same for you. Between your Vulcan's handling, you wranglin’ your little rugrats, and the captaincy I'm surprised you even remember that we even hang out."

"Aw come on Bones, don't be like that. Besides I got Rand to babysit and Spock knows that I need to be in your presence every so often"

"Relax Jim, you know I'm just pokin' fun at you", McCoy lightly replies. "Though I gotta be honest, I'm surprised Spock deems it logical for you to spend time with me, what with his inherent Vulcan possessiveness and such."

Wearing a dreamy smirk on his face Kirk responds "Well with how good the sex has been lately I'd say that possessiveness does have its advantages. In fact when he uses his strength to grab me and top me, it quickly gets me--"

"AH Aha ah no need for that, Jim. Too much information. But on that note...is that related to why you're here?"

Kirk gains a relaxed yet serious expression, trying to find a way to voice his thoughts. Then he responds, "Actually yes...I'd like to have another baby."

McCoy's eyes widen with slight shock, revealing his need to ask "Really? So soon, after only 2 months? I'd love to know why you've made this decision."

Again Kirk takes a slight moment before responding "Well...being pregnant is...really wonderful. I mean, I enjoy knowing that Spock and I have made something together and carrying it around is quite an honor. Raising the kids has also been a great experience, especially on such a magnificent starship like the good old Enterprise. The crew really loves them almost as much as I do, and having more kids doesn't really bother me any. And if I can be brutally honest...being pregnant while having sex has been the best sex I've ever had, bar none."

McCoy tilts his head and folds his arms in consideration, muttering "Well considering your past sexual escapades, that's definitely some high praise." Chuckling he then say "Well then that's about as good a reason as any, considering you've gone through this three times already--"

Kirk then lights up with a wide smile, eagerly asking "Alright! When can we get started?!"

"Ah bub bub, not finished yet you overexcited horndog. I do have to make mention of something, something important." Seeing Kirk's face falter slightly McCoy continues "You do know that at this point I'm not always going to be around to give you the egg and then deliver the baby through a caesarean nine months later, right?"

Kirk blinks, then folds his arms with a concerned look. "Why...do you ask that?"

"Well because it's inevitable Jim. After this mission we could go our separate ways, or I could be in facilities that don't allow for these procedures. Even though we do live in a time where men can get pregnant it's still a very hefty process...and I just wanna be sure you remember that."

"Of course I do, Doctor," Kirk intones. "I wouldn't have done this three times in a row otherwise."

"Ah...I know. You did mature through parenthood, after all." McCoy says thoughtfully. "But the reason I bring this up is because I wish to suggest something to help simplify things." A sigh, then "Jim, how about we give you a birth canal?"

This time Jim widens his eyes, almost large enough to compare to the proverbial headlight-blinded deer in the woods. "A... a birth canal? Bones you can't be--,"

"Gravelly, Jim."

"But...but Bones, look at me. My body's already be changed enough as it is." Kirk gestures to his chest and squeezes "Look, I've already got big breasts that've been lactating."; then to hips "hips that've gotten so wide I went up two pants sizes already."; then to posterior "and an ass that's gotten so big there's probably already another increase in pants size I need. I...I...my body is just...oh my--"

Noticing that Kirk's breathes are heaving and in short puffs McCoy sits him down in a chair, responding "Jim...Jim I understand that it's now kind of hitting you on how much your body's changed but I assure you, you are still a male underneath all of that. This is just something that you may need to greatly consider if you plan on having any more kids. And knowing Spock and the current state of Vulcans in general, that's definitely gonna be a possibility."

Slowing his breathing Kirk remembers that Spock is still waiting for him back at their quarters, ready for another round of baby - making sex. "Spock...oh man Spock." Slowly he raises up out of the seat and says "I gotta talk this over with Spock..."

McCoy reassuringly gives Kirk a back rub, responding "It's alright. Take all the time you need. It's your choice."

Nodding and taking a deep breath Kirk then leaves Sickbay, wondering just how to tell Spock of the news.

 

* * *

 

Upon the sound of the opening of their quarter doors, Spock perked up slightly from his place on the bed. To the sight of Kirk, the mental bond between the two of them tinges with a sense of lust and hope. From the returning feeling of apprehension Spock then sensed something was amiss.

"Captain, were you able to acquire an egg for our copulation," Spock asks with a slight tilt that didn't betray his inner desires.

It takes a few minutes of silence before Kirk responds with a heavy sigh "No, Spock. There's...there's something I have to tell you first."

With an immediate understanding of the impending tone, Spock simply sits up straighter, similar to his parade rest while on duty. Kirk then sits next to him, slightly hunched over.

When Kirk finally mustered up his courage, he then says "Spock...Doctor McCoy told me that he isn't always going to be around to put eggs in my body and deliver the babies."

Spock inclines his head with a slight breath. "A logical statement, for even during our mission McCoy is not always present to attend to our medical needs. I predict that McCoy's availability will decrease even further after our mission ends."

Kirk nods. "Yeah...yeah I get that. But then he suggests that...that I get a birth canal in order 'to simplify things'. And I know it's because we're not always going to find a doctor that knows of the procedure but...but--"

"It is because you cannot imagine to sacrifice much more of your body for my sake."

At the interruption Kirk then looks at Spock's face. Spock had kept the same position, seemingly unmoved. To anyone unaware Spock wouldn't look like he was expressing anything. To Kirk however he zeroed in on his human eyes. Despite being mostly Vulcan his eyes always betrayed his emotions, and the emotions currently being shown: shame and regret.

"Jim..." Spock says, moving his fingers towards Kirk's, wanting to perform a Vulcan kiss. "I... would understand if you decline Doctor McCoy's suggestion and subsequently declined any future children. Our current offspring are quite healthy and suitable to continue our line and contribute to the future of the Vulcan race. You have sacrificed your body and life carrying them to birth and rearing them."

Kirk then leans onto Spock's shoulder as he continues, "The frequency of the births have made the sacrifices even more extraordinary, and until now I never thought to truly consider your thoughts and needs due to my lustful selfishness. My carnal enjoyment of your fertile body and the experience of raising our children have never been more satisfactory. I adore thee, t'hy'la and whatever regrets that you have gaining a uterus and birthing children are completely understandable."

Kirk jerks his head up from Spock in surprise, then says "Whoa wait...regrets? Spock, babe...I never said I have any regrets."

"But t'hy'la you clearly have difficulty regarding your decision, as you are conflicted as to whether or not you wish to gain the birth canal."

Kirk lowers his eyes in thought for a split second. "Well yeah...but that doesn't mean that I regret getting a uterus and having your babies. In fact, I really love it. We make an excellent team Spock, whenever running a starship or raising our family."

Spock makes a slight pause, then "But...the shameful part of my lust for your gravid state--"

"Makes for some of the best sex that I've ever had," Kirk laughs. "Ah Spock, no matter what happens to my body it will always be my choice and I can't say that I have any regrets."

Spock then hold both of Kirk's hands, rubbing the fingers and sending a wave of calm through the bond. "Are you sure there are no regrets?"

Kirk then leans in to kiss Spock on the lips. "Absolutely."

With a slight Vulcan smile Spock says, “Then I believe that you may have found your answer for Doctor McCoy."

Kirk blinks, then a slow smile widens upon his face. "Yeah...yeah I believe you're right Mr. Spock."

 

* * *

 

A few days later Kirk returns to Sickbay with the familiar lilting walk, greeting the room with "Hey Bones!"

"Ah Jim," McCoy greets back with a slight smile. "So, you remember the talk we had, about the birth canal?"

"Not only do I remember it, but I finally made my decision: I say go ahead!"

"Oh really? That's great news! Glad to know that letting it simmer for bit would help."

"Yeah well, it's always easier to make decisions like this with help from a good talk with Spock."

"Ah, of course," McCoy says with an amused tone. "Figures that that hobgoblin got your anxieties down to a peg at this point." Suddenly he then says, "Oh and now that I know that you're going through with this, I've got a surprise to tell you."

Kirk raises his eyebrows in anticipation. "Surprise?"

"Yeah, one that pertains to your liking. So, uh, that birth canal... it self-lubricates."

Kirk's mouth drops in shock. "S-Self-lubricates??"

"Yep, self-lubricates and gets super sensitive during arousal, kind of like an actual vagina. So, I can only imagine what 'fun' you can have with that information."

Kirk only stares in silence, then playfully punches McCoy on his upper arm. " _Booooness_ ," he whines jokingly. "How come you just NOW tell me that? Had I known that right up front I would have said 'YES' right then and there!"

"Well knowing you I wanted to be absolutely sure that you were certain with choosing to do this without any prodding from me. Something like this had to be done for someone who's gonna have no regrets about it."

With a small smile Kirk then places a hand on McCoy's shoulder and says "Bones, at this point I have never been surer of anything in my life."

And at this point, Kirk was absolutely right.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by some of my fave K/S MPreg fics from long ago and me wishing there were more. Like I've stated before I'm not a fanfic writer, but sometimes when you want something written for your own enjoyment, you gotta do it yourself.
> 
> (sequel fic: [New Sensations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12976455))


End file.
